Episode 3283 (26th December 2006)
Plot Stacey bumps into Bradley on Bridge Street. He tries being friendly, but she remains cold. He tells her to forget about the car bill. Sonia and Dot are worried about Martin’s state of mind. He doesn’t seem to have been affected by the recent events. They try rallying around him, but he assures them he’s fine. Ian lays flowers on Arthur’s bench for Pauline. He tells Jane that he feels lost without her. Dot hammers herself questioning on what could have caused Pauline’s haemorrhage. Sonia tells her that it could have been anything. Mickey and Dawn are going to spend a few days at Rosie’s. Li knocks on the door for Mickey and he persuades Darren to make up an excuse so he doesn’t have to see her. He tells her that Mickey’s in the shower and to come back later. Stella has to leave earlier than expected. The move has been brought forward to the next day. Phil asks her to move into The Vic and promises to have a word with Ben. Martin decides that he wants to tell Rebecca about Pauline’s death. Max forces Tanya and the kids out of the house when they change their mind about going to the sales so he can see Stacey. Sonia realises that she must have left her keys at Pauline’s the night before when Ian questions Rebecca on the keyring she got her. She goes there but is forced to hide when Dot comes in with Betty. Darren invites Li for dinner the next day under false pretences that Mickey will be preparing and serving. Stacey arrives at No.5 and Max tells her that he wants to end their affair. She agrees with him but manages to manipulate the situation and they’re back into a passionate embrace. She suddenly gives Max the cold shoulder and leaves him hanging. Phil tries speaking to Ben about Stella moving in. He doesn’t want to listen. He assures him that Stella won’t try and take Kathy’s place. Ben agrees to seeing if it will work out. Stacey tells Bradley that she wants them to be friends again. Martin opens up to Ian on how he’s feeling. He tells him that Pauline controlled his whole life. He’s happy that she’s gone. Rebecca is avoiding Sonia. Sonia tries finding out what’s wrong with her. Rebecca tells her that she saw her hit Pauline and asks if that is the reason Pauline is dead. Cast Regular cast *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Rebecca - Jade Sharif *Martin - James Alexandrou *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Max - Jake Wood *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Stella - Sophie Thompson *Ben - Charlie Jones *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Jane - Laurie Brett *Mickey - Joe Swash *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Dawn - Kara Tointon Guest cast *Li - Elaine Tan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 7.00pm due to a showing of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' is used as incidental music in the first few scenes of this episode, playing over certain characters mourning the death of Pauline. As the camera fades into scene three, the piece ejects from Dot's radio. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pauline's loved ones are left reeling and Max attempts to call a halt to his liaison with Stacey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,950,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns